This Is Not Good
by killajay
Summary: Goku has changed and nobody knows what's up with him. It is up to gohan,krillin,and trunks to help or else...
1. the start of the main cause

xunknown...

gohan was in the living room studying.

his dad has been acting strange lately.

he would sleep in the bathroom drink toilet water or talk to hisself sometimes.

and chichis and gokus lovemaking has been going down lately.

the last they did it together goku would something and chichi would scream. at first he thought she was in pleasure but when it comes to dinner you would see red marks on her ...

gohan wasnt asuming that goku would hit his mother or worse abuse just that everytime she comes out that room she would be in tears and have slap marks across her face.

gohan shook his head at the thought of that as goku came from upstairs or if they have one...

.hey son,done working yet?

gohan shook his head.

.hey dad i have a question.

.sure ask away.

.well when you and mom...get together...how come there is so much yelling?

gokus face went serious.

.what,is there a problem?

gohans eyes widened at goku

did dad just get an attitude..

.well?

.uh n no dad just wondering if anyone was getting hurt.

.well know is and someone was you wouldnt be able to do anything about it.

and he walked away.

gohan couldnt believe his eyes and ears.

first his dad was a kind and caring person and now all of a sudden hes a jerk.

gohan ran upstairs and to his parents room.

when he opened the door he saw his mother sitting on the of the bed with her knees brought up to her chest crying.

mom? what happened?

something...something is wrong with goku.h he hasnt been the same ever since.

gohan knew it.

his dad has changed.

but what caused him to be different?

earlier today he didnt see the sky change so shenron was out of the question.

gohan then had an idea.

he was going to have a nice friendly chat with his father.

and he might ask a few questions only the real goku can answer.

but first he was going to need some help from a friend.

and he knew the perfect on for the job.

later...

goku was out training with piccolo so that gave him some time to think.

think gohan...if nobody made a wish what has changed him?

a curse? a spell? or is it a prank?

no way he would never be this mean. and if it was a joke he is doing a horrible job with it.

suddendly the doorbell rang.

gohan jumped because he was to much into thinking instead of paying attention to the door.

then krillin stepped in.

.hey gohan,you wanted to talk to me about something?

gohan nodded his head and sat down on a couch.

krillin did the same.

.have you ever noticed dad acting strange lately?

.well now that youve mentioned yah i have noticed.

gohan sighed.

.did he do anything wierd around you?

krillin raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

.why do you ask?

.well when mom and dad do it mom is always bruised and dad keeps doing wierd thing like drinking toilet water or sleeping in my bathroom.

.wow that crazy...

gohan nodded.

.yah but i have a plan. im gonna ask him a few questions about hisself.

.are you sure its gonna work?

gohan sadly smiled.

.well youre kind of in this also...

krillin blinked a couple of times.

son of a bitch.

chapter two preview...

_gohan waits for his father to show up and when he does goku surprises him with someone._

_n no it cant be..._


	2. figured it out

down in the forest where goku and piccolo were suppose to be training,goku pulled out a fish from the lake.

this should make a fine dinner.

then he felt a ki coming towards his way.

then he reconized it.

ah so finally wants to show his face.

trunks landed behind goku and smiled.

hey goku long time no see.

goku faked bieng happy.

hehe nice to see you too bud.

well have you seen gohan he wanted to talk to me about something.

goku scowle.

that brat...

what?

nothing hes just getting us some apples. wanna have a friendly spar?

trunks was amused.

oh well now? sorry i wish i could but im not in the mood for it whoa.

goku had just blasted at him as trunks dogded it.

didnt you here goku?g goku?...

goku had an evil smirk on his face as he launched towards trunks.

g goku stop

trunks had just flown in the air and turned super sayain.

goku insintly got in front of him and the same.

goku whats wrong with you?

comon trunks fight me.

trunks grabbed his sword and flew towards goku and slashed at him.

goku caught the sword with no problem.

trunks eyes widened as goku broke it in half.

wh what?

goku smirked and kicked trunks into the lake.

he then flew down and waited a moment before pulling him out the water

trunks was unconsious.

goku grabbed the fish also and flew back home.

he had already planned his night.

hide trunks have dinner rape chichi and sleep.

he loved his life. he could do all the things he wanted to do and nobody could do a thing about it.

krillin kept trying to walk out on it. but gohan wouldnt let him.

comon krillin we have to...

he grunted as he tried to pull krillin out the door but he kept holding the couch for dear life.

.w wait i change my mind. i never knew he was weird. please gohan pleeeeease.

gohan gave up as goku came in.

hey daaaauh...

he noticed someon on his shoulder.

goku smirked and dropped him to the ground.

gohans eyes widened at the baddly bruised person.

n no it cant be...

trunks yah found in the lake. mustive gotten hisself into trouble with vegeta.

and he walked away to wake up chichi.

krillins eyes were as wide as gohans.

wow didnt know vegeta would such a thing to...

its not him.

krillin turned to gohan.

wh what?

its not vegeta. its...its my fathers fault.

what?

gohan picked up trunks arms and motioned for krillin to pick up his legs.

its my dads fault because he hasnt been the same even mom told me.

they were able to carry trunks in gohans room and gently laid him on his bed.

man i hope gokus not evil. can you even what he would do us and this world?

gohan nodded as he put an ice bag and placed it on trunks head.

krillin sighed.

well i gotta go eighteens probably looking for me.

and with that he flew out of gohans window.

later after dinner he heard chichi screaming while walking upstairs.

he tried blocking out the noise but it just wouldnt work.

when he got to his room he slammed his door shut and sat on the bed with trunks.

gohan stared at him.

he felt so ashamed of beleiving gokus lies.

and here he was taking care of trunks.

he ran his small fingers in trunks silky purple hair.

its all my fault...

no it isnt.

gohan jumped off the bed as trunks came up.

you you were a awake?

well now i am.

are you still hurt?

gohan walked towards trunks and took off the bandages.

no im fine.

gohan sighed in relief.

oh kami...

second chapter of this exciting story with an evil goku. or is he?

anyways got my first good comment. helps me work alot faster if you comment.


End file.
